I fell down
by SuperPervAl
Summary: voldemort's daughter life and adventure. (Also a nanowrimo story)
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night all was quiet in the small town of Luxberge. Far in the night 2 figures can be seen running through the darkness. Running from unknown forces. The 2 figures were two witches. A woman and her daughter to be precise.

"Mother slow down!" said the 4 year of girl to her bewildered mother.

"We can not slow down sweety. Not when we are so close." Her mother responded.

They were headed in the dark of the night to an orphanage. The woman was going to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep the girl safe from the monster lurking in the shadows. But before they could reach steps of the orphanage a dementor few in front of her. She halted and stopped her daughter. She thought of the spell needed to defeat this monster.

She then yelled, "Expelliarmus!" It took the form of a butterfly. While she cast the spell she for no real reason thought of her daughters birth and how happy she was.

She defeated the dementor. And picked up the young girl and ran. They then soon found Saint Bernidettes Orphanage. She banged on the door.

"Alexcilia, you have to stay here. I love you." The woman said to Alexcilia.

"But mother, what about you?" Alexcilia asked.

" I will be fine now I have to go, good bye the sweet." And with that she ran away just as the door to the orphanage opened.

"My my what do we have here." The elderly woman said to Alexcilia. "What I your name my dear? "

And she answered, "Alexicilia Riddle."

Now a little ways away from the orphanage the woman was running. She thought about her daughter and then the man, or as she thought of him, monster she was running from. He was the most dangerous man in the wizarding world. And her was the father of her dearest Alexicilia. After 4 years of being his captive, she had finally escaped with her daughter. But she knew he find Alexicilia away from her and then kill her for running away from him. She knew that he would find her soon but she had to hide Alexicilia. She was too special to be used by the dark lord.

And then everything went black. She collapsed to the ground. She regained her composure soon and found her legs had magical ropes around them that had tripped her. She looked behind her to find Fenrir Grayback approaching her.

"Cellest, you should not have run away. Our lord I very angry with you." He spat at her. "Wheres the brat?"

"Hidden well. You will never find her." Cellest told him.

"Well we will see about that. "

"Yes we will. " A dark figurer said. "Cellest, where is Alexcilia?"

"Like I said, hidden well. "

"My lord, should I start searching the forest?" Fenrir said.

"No, I will force her hiding place from her soon enough. " and with that he brought out his wand and pointed it at Cellest. "You have one chance, where is my daughter?"

And the dark hair green eyed woman looked up at the snake like man. She knew the torture that was to come. But she accepted it. "I will never tell you where **my** daughter is!"

He looked at her almost saddened by the pitiful display she was putting on. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at her then yelled. "Crucio!"

Her entire body went into a seizure of pain and suffering. She felt as if she was being ripped apart and then lemon juice being sprinkled into the wound. This continued for 5 minutes straight.

"Crucio!" he yelled again and the spell ended. "Tell me where my daughter is you little whore."

"She is not your daughter you monster!"

"Yes she is, she came from my loins and I have raised her just as much as you have."

"You have not raised her, you have taught her magic but not raised her. You do not know anything about her. All you know is that she is a little girl with brown hair and green eyes and already a very powerful witch."

"Crucio!" He yelled and her body went into a seizure again.

She screamed as loud as she could hoping someone might here her. But her screams were in vain. The dark lord continued his spell for another 10 minute of continuous torture.

"Crucio!" He yelped and released the spell. "I will ask you one more time you insolent bitch. Where is Alexcilia?!"

"I will never tell you!"

" Then you shall die! Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and a green flash shot out of his wand. And Cellest fell to the ground dead.

"We must find Alexcilia! " The dark lord said to Fenrir.

"Would you like me to look for her? " Fenrir asked his lord.

"No, not yet, not until the Potters are dead. "

"Yes sir. "

He thought to himself about his daughter. About her curly dark brown hair and her big green eyes. She was about as pale as her was. She was small, even for her age. But she he had already taught her some magic so she would be able to take care of herself for now.

"Fenrir, lets get back to base so I can prepare to kill the Potter boy." The dark lord said.

"Yes Lord Voldemort." And with that, they apperiated away.

Back at the orphanage, little Alexcilia was demonstrating some of her magic to the woman who had opened the door. The old woman had not believed her when she said she was a witch. The old woman knew immediately that the little girl was not lying. The old woman knew about the wizarding world. So she was not all that taken back when the little girl did a little magic. Yes, there were other children in the orphanage with the same abilities. She herself was not a witch but still knew her way around magic.

"I believe you now but where did your mother run off to?" the woman asked.

"I do not know she wants me to stay here." Alexcilia said.

"Why would she want that?"

"I do not know."

"Ok, follow me and we will get you situated somewhere." The woman said. The orphanage was not filled with many children so expectedly had room for one more. She would deal with the paper work for the little girl in the morning. But for now she would let the girl sleep. She herself needed sleep. And perhaps her mother would be back for her in the morning. She did not know, all she knew was she wanted to sleep.

She led Alexcilia to a small room that held a bed, a desk, and a closet. She told her to stay there as she went to the closet and pulled out a set of pajama. W

"Tomorrow we will go and get you some new cloths and some other accessories." The old woman said.

Alexcilia pulled out a little bag. She opened it and pulled out a stuffed rabbit.

"Is that one of those magic infinite bags?" the old woman asked.

Alexcilia nodded her head and pulled out her own pajamas.

"Do you already have all your cloths?"

"No, just pajamas."

"Ok, well you change and then go to sleep. I will come and get you in the morning so we can do some paperwork on you. But for now just sleep." And with that the old woman was gone.

Alexcilia changed her cloths and then hopped into bed. She thought of her father and her mother. She asked herself how it all went wrong. Her mother had seemed happy, why did she take her away from daddy. Sure daddy was scary looking in a sense of the word, but he loved, right? All fathers love their children she thought to herself. She then wondered where her mother had gone off to. She had an idea what would happen or has happened if her father found her mother. But she did not want to think of that, all she wanted was sleep.

A few moments later she fell asleep.

Back at lord Voldemort's home base. He was wondering to himself why Cellest had run away with Alexcilia. He had only tortured her a hand full of times and she had forgiven him for that. He had never once hurt his daughter or ever put her in any real danger. Sure he did not love Cellest in any sense of the word but then why take their daughter? Unlike Cellest, he was quite fond of Alexcilia. She had always been a quiet girl. Very obedient. But yet still seemed to have a strong will. The only thing that bothered him about her was her attachment to that mangy rabbit of hers. But he never had the heart to take it away from her.

But still it bothered him to no end that Cellest had run away taking Alexcilia with her. He could not understand why.

"My lord." Bellatrix lestrange walked into the room and called to him.

"Yes?" he wondered what she could want.

"You seem worried, is it about Alexcilia?" she asked.

It was true, he was indeed worried about the little girl. He had never truly wanted her and would have been much happier had she been a boy. But she grew on him after awhile. "I am a little curious as to her whereabouts."

"My lord, I could got find her for you, I could find do it sir." Bellatrix pleaded.

"Stop sucking up Bellatrix. I will tell you what I told Fenrir, I will find her my self after the potters are dead."

"But my- "

"Shut up. " he commanded. He was already slightly irritated with his daughter missing and the troubling prophecy about the potters. Bellatrix was just making things worse.

"Yes my lord." She answered obediently. Not wanting to feel her masters wrath. She was happy thought that Cellest was dead and that Alexcilia was gone. She would never admit it to herself, but she had always hated the woman and the small quiet child. She did not like how much time Voldemort spent with her and how Alexcilia was always the center of his attention. She thought she was a useless delusional child. She had once caught Alexcilia talking to someone that was not there. Of course she never told her master. To him, Alexcilia was close to perfect. Sure saw a few flaws in her but otherwise she was the closest thing to perfect to him.

"You are excused. " He said to her in an almost commanding voice.

"Yes my lord." And she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been eight years since Alexcilia came to the orphanage. Since then she has been considered for adoption but considered to be too unstable to be given away. She was considered to be too unstable because she would persistently talk to people who were not there. They called her crazy but at the age of 11 Mrs. Baithory thought she was just a tad bit eccentric. It did not matter though. Alexcilia was about to start home school here at the orphanage. Home school for wizards that is. It was cheaper for her to be schooled by the instructors, who are wizards, at the orphanage. The orphanage only had 5 orphans all together and 3 are wizards, so this is much simpler.

"Ok children, Alexcilia, Lucus, and Annabell will be going with Professer Tesla to Diagon Ally, to pick up some school supplies." Mrs. Baithory told the children.

"How are we paying for our supplies?" Lucus asked.

"The orphanage pays for it. Along with your classes." She told him. "No after breakfast you three get ready to go." She pointed at Alexcilia, Annabel, and Lucus.

After she was done with breakfast, Alexcilia walked up to her room. After the eight years she had lived in it, the walls had drawings in it. Her desk was covered in fabric and sewing material. She made all of her cloths because she wanted more of a colorful variety. She went to her closet and pulled out her blue dress with pink poke a dots on it. She threw on some pink stocking and her black vintage boots she ever so liked. She then grabbed her dark red clock.

Most people would stare at her outfits but she did not care, she was perfectly ok with her outfits. She then went brush her Curly hair. That was a challenge. It takes her about ten minutes to brush threw all of it. It was only a little past her shoulders but it was thick. She then grabbed her infinity bag. She then said good bye to the strange mechanical man that lived her closet. "Good bye Henry. "

"Good bye Ms. Riddle. Have a wonderful day." He said to her.

Now Alexcilia knew that Henry was a hallucination, but she chose to give into her madness al long time ago. She knew what was real and what was not. She would only seek help if her hallucinations started to do her harm.

She walked down stairs to find Lucus waiting for her and Annabel.

"There you are, we need to go. Where is Annabel?" he asked.

Alexcilia just shrugged. She never really talked to Annabel or Lucus so she had no clue where Annabel was.

"I am coming hold your horses!" Annabel called from the top of the stair way.

Annabel approached Alexcilia. Alexcilia then noticed how much shorter she was compared to Annabel and Lucus. Annabel was a tall lengthy girl with blue eyes and blond hair. While Lucus was a tall boy with red hair and brown eyes.

Mrs. Baithory came walking in with her purse. "Are you three ready to go?"

Alexcilia nodded while the other 2 said "Yes."

They went to the fire place to use flew powder.

"Now Lucus and Annabel you two have used flew powder, so you to go first so Alexcilia can see how it is done. " she stated.

"Ok, I will go first. " Lucus said. He grabbed a hand full of flew powder and walked into the fire place. "Diagon Ally." He said. He then dropped the flew powder and burst into green flames. He was gone.

Alexcilia marveled at this.

"I will go next." Annabel said and she repeated what Lucus had done before.

"Now Alexcilia, your turn." Mrs. Baithory said.

Alexcilia grabbed the flew powder in one hand while holding her infinity pouch in the other. "Diagon ally." She says. And she burst into green flames and disappears.

She feels odd, almost a flying feeling really. Then she land in the fire place of a book store, where she sees Annabel and Lucus waiting patiently. A minute later Mrs. Baithory walked out of the fire place.

"Ok children, time to get your supplies. We will start here in Flourish and Blotts for your needed books."

Mrs. Baithory handed Alexcilia a list. First on her list is 'The standard Book of charms years one and two'. She found a combined book of all 7 years and decided to buy that instead of buying 2 books. Next she needed the main spell book. It did not specify on the list so she grabbed 'The little big book of spells'. Next she needed 'Basic potion making' book. Lastly she needed 'Defense against the Dark arts book one'. Instead she grabbed the entire series that was smashed into one magical book. She went to Mrs. Baithory with her books so she could pay.

"Did you find everything?" Mrs. Baithory asked.

Alexcilia nodded.

"Ok, lets go pay for all these." She said. They took the books to the front desk and payed for all of them.

"You can look around the store and if you like while we wait for Annabel and Lucus."

Alexcilia ventured into the fiction novels. She was looking through all the books when she found a strange little book. She knew immediately that it was muggle book but decided to look at it any way. The book was titled 'Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking glass'. She had a few coins in her pocket and decided to buy this strange little book. She went to the front desk and bought the book. Before she could start to read it though, Mrs. Baithory called out to her.

"Alexcilia, lets go. " she called to her. "We need to get you a wand."


End file.
